Media
All media concerning the God Eater series. Games Works of games that expand or contain references to the series. *God Eater *God Eater Burst *God Eater 2 *God Eater 2 Rage Burst *God Eater Resurrection *God Eater 3 *God Eater Mobile *God Eater Online *God Eater: Resonant Ops *Pachi-Slot God Eater *Pachi-Slot God Eater 2 Crossovers & Cameos *Project X Zone *Project X Zone 2: Brave New World *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable *Monster Collection TCG *Pro Yakyuu Famista 2011 *Toaru Majutsu no Index *Gintama *Tales of Graces F *Taiko no Tatsujin - Wings of Tomorrow (Tatsujin Mix) and No Way Back. *Soul Calibur IV *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Anime Tenchou *Ore no Imouto PSP (In the very beginning of the story) *Soul Sacrifice Delta *Girl's Tank Battalion *Ace Combat: Joint Assault *Ace Combat Infinity *Tales of Zestiria *Tales of Asteria *Tales of Link *Sword Art Online: Lost Song *Tokyo Ghoul *Assassination Classroom *Megadimension Neptunia VII *Full Bokko Heroes X Anime Anime adaptations or promotional videos of the game. *God Eater Prologue *God Eater (Anime) Light Novels Short stories often containing some illustrative pictures. *God Eater: Days of Ruins - A light novel that covers Soma's past. *God Eater: Those Who Break Taboo - A light novel that covers the special group Asasoru and of its members. *God Eater: Alisa in Underworld - A light novel that covers Alisa's past. *God Eater: Knockin' on Heaven's Door - A light novel based on the canonical protagonist of God Eater Burst, Yuu Kannagi. *God Eater 2: Moonlight Mile - A novel telling the story of the events before God Eater 2 from Soma Shicksal's point of view. Manga Works of comics, published by official sources. *God Eater: The Spiral Fate *God Eater: Return of the Messiah *God Eater: The Summer Wars *God Eater: -the 2nd break- *God Eater 2: Undercover * God Eater 2 * God Eater: ~side by side~ * Chibi God Eater * God Eater 2: Anagura Recipe Print Media Other print media that does not fall under either Light Novels or Manga. *God Eater Magazine *God Eater: Gallery Collection *God Eater & God Eater 2 Visual Art Works *Strategy Guides *God Eater 5th Anniversary Official Material Collection *God Eater: Comic Anthology *God Eater Burst: Comic Anthology *God Eater 2: Comic Anthology *God Eater 2 Rage Burst: Comic Anthology Figures and Merchandise Figurines/miniatures and other merchandise based on the series. Scale Figures Pre-painted complete scaled figures. * PLUM (PMOA) ** 1/7 scale Kanon Daiba - Released July 2013. ** 1/7 scale Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (GEB ver.) - Released July 2012, Rereleased July 2013. ** 1/7 scale Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (GE2 ver.) - Released July 2014. ** 1/7 scale Nana Kazuki- Released June 2014. ** 1/7 scale Erina del Vogelweid - Released July 2015. ** 1/7 Scale Sakuya Tachibana - Announced at Wonder Festival Summer 2015. * Good Smile Company ** 1/8 scale Ciel Alencon - Released February 2015. Purchases from the Good Smile Company online shop also include a Drama CD called "Kalbi's Growth Diary," which follows Ciel's point of view when she realizes how large Kalbi the Capybara has become. ** 1/7 scale Livie Collete - Announced at Winter Wonder Festival 2015. ** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella - Announced at Summer Wonder Festival 2015. * Alphamax ** 1/8 scale Alisa Ilinichina Amiella - Released May 2014. To be released October 2015. ** 1/8 scale Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Swimsuit ver. - Released December 2014. * Phat Company ** 1/8 scale Julius Visconti - Announced after Tokyo Game Show 2014. * FREEing ** 1/4 scale Ciel Alencon (Bunny girl ver.) - Announced at Winter Wonder Festival 2015. ** 1/4 Scale Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (Bunny girl ver.) - Announced at Summer Wonder Festival 2015. Chibi Figures Chibi-sized figures (ranging from 50mm-100mm) based on the characters of the game. * Good Smile Company Nendoroid ** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella - Released July 2014. ** Nana Kazuki - Released December 2014. * Gashapons / Trading Figures ** Plex God Eater 2 Grand Ani-Chara Heroes set - Released February 2015. A 9-Pack set of chibi figures, with 1 secret character. *** Julius Visconti *** Ciel Alencon *** Gilbert McLane *** Haruomi Makabe *** Erina der Vogelweid *** Emil von Strassborg - Emil was offered as the "secret" character in the set. *** Soma Schicksal *** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *** Lindow Amamiya ** Banpresto Kyun-chara *** Livie Collete - Offered as one of the game prizes during God Eater's 5th Anniversary. Prize Figures Figures offered as game or event prizes. * Banpresto ** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (God Eater Burst outfit) - Offered as one of the game prizes during God Eater's 5th Anniversary. Action Figures Poseable action figures. * Bandai D-Arts ** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (blade form/gun form) - Blade form released March 2013, Gun form released in September 2013. * Bandai SHFiguarts ** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (GE2) - Tamashii Web Shop Exclusive. Released June 2014. Dolls Vinyl, ball-jointed dolls. * Volks Dollfie Dream ** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (GE2 ver) - Released August 2014. ** Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (TV Anime ver.) Other * Garage Kits ** Usually made by amateur sculptors, they are similar to Gundam kits that you have to build, and sometimes paint, by yourself. They are usually limited, and can be bought at events like Wonder Festival. ***'Erina der Vogelweid' ***'Alisa Ilinichina Amiella' * Character goods and official merchandise ** Non-figure merchandise, usually consisting of God Eater fashion (from necklaces, to belts, wallets, t-shirts and even outfits seen in-game), stationary, keychains and cellphone straps, mugs and glasses, blankets and towels, Dakimakura/body pillows and bed sheets, wall scrolls, posters, etc. OST Works of sound related to the series. God Eater and God Eater Burst *God Eater: Original Soundtrack *God Eater Burst: Drama and Original Soundtrack *Over the Clouds *No Way Back *My Life *God and Man God Eater 2 and God Eater 2 Rage Burst *God Eater 2 & God Eater 2 Rage Burst: Original Soundtrack *F.A.T.E. *Blood Rage *Wings of Tomorrow *Tree of Life *Back Down *Revolving Lantern *ARIA *ReBirth God Eater (Anime series) * God Eater: Insert Song Collection * God Eater: Original Soundtrack Category:Media